


Fidelity

by croptopyeonbin



Series: Crossings [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Discussions of infidelity, M/M, Married Spies, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, Oral Sex, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croptopyeonbin/pseuds/croptopyeonbin
Summary: “I can’t tell which you liked more– thinking about me fucking other people, or thinking about us walking down the aisle together,” Yeonjun said through a huff of laughter. “Such a depraved romantic.”Soobin stared up at the ceiling, frowning. “I said I didn’t like it.”“But you kept bringing it up,” Yeonjun pointed out. “And so passionately, too. Makes a man wonder.” Not to mention, he knew very well, things said during sex were meaningless. I love you, was meaningless when you had a tight body squeezing down around you. There was a radius around the act– the wanting of it beforehand, the during, and the after– which rendered people too helpless for hard truths.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Crossings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206170
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> This works as a standalone but it really belongs between chapters 2 and 3 of [Rubicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122785) which I highly suggest you read first before enjoying this ♡

Soobin’s legs were on the inside of Yeonjun’s knees, keeping his thighs wide open as Yeonjun squirmed over his lap. He held both of Yeonjun’s wrists securely in one large hand; his other was busy thumbing at Yeonjun’s nipple and groping the firm band of pectoral muscle beneath. With his feet planted square on the ground, each slow thrust upward pushed a gargled moan out of Yeonjun’s mouth.

It was heaven and it was hell. Sprawled on Soobin’s thighs like this, feet dangling in the air, Yeonjun had no leverage at all. He could only squeeze down arrhythmically around Soobin’s cock.

“Let me touch myself,” he panted. “Please. Please let me.”

“Fuck,” Soobin laughed. His grip on Yeonjun’s wrists was unyielding. He didn’t let go, just thrust up once, twice, three times in quick succession.

Yeonjun’s entire body jolted like a rag doll. He sagged backwards against Soobin’s damp chest, breathless. “Soobin,” he gasped. His dick jerked helplessly and leaked all over. The upholstery was going to be ruined.

They had not done this in a long time. Yeonjun could be petty and demanding when it came to sex, and it was Soobin who had made him realize he could love being denied as well. He’d almost forgotten that. Soobin was not going to let him forget again.

“Did you fuck people on the job?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun closed his eyes. “Yeah,” he said. He’d been thinking about this.

“While we’ve been married?”

“Yes.”

Soobin’s cock was throbbing as it pushed deeper, slowly, into his body. Yeonjun cried out, feeling hot and almost feverish with how much he wanted.

“How many?” Soobin dragged his teeth down Yeonjun’s sweaty neck.

“I don’t know!” Yeonjun yelped honestly.

Soobin stood up suddenly, hauling Yeonjun off and up on his feet. He shoved him forward onto the bed, and Yeonjun hit the mattress face-first, hard enough that he bounced twice. Yeonjun was so fucking thrilled, he could barely think. He flipped himself over onto his back, hands going immediately to pull at his own neglected cock. Soobin was standing at the foot of the bed, watching him with a covetous expression.

Under his gaze Yeonjun’s body was on fire, so close to the edge that it took only a few rough jerks to get himself off. He came hard, and two wet drops splashed up to hit his own chin.

There wasn’t any time to come down peacefully, because Soobin was on him in an instant, with teeth and tongue. He sucked and licked his way up to Yeonjun’s mouth, pinning him down with a scorching kiss. Their hands found each other and, palm to palm, Soobin pressed them tight to the mattress, trapping him. Yeonjun turned his head away from the kiss to gulp desperately for air.

“Want me to be gentle now?” Soobin asked him quietly.

The way he looked at him was too much, and too close. Here was the person who knew everything. Yeonjun’s mind spun with the knowledge of it all. He thrashed his head side to side. He was still flying, and nowhere close to wanting to land yet. “God, no.”

“Then, turn over.”

Yeonjun flopped over onto his belly. His whole body trembled as Soobin placed a hand at the small of his back, just rested it there for a moment. “Soobin,” he croaked.

“Hm?”

The hands were moving now, lower, until Yeonjun could feel two big thumbs pulling his cheeks apart. He was still sopping, but Soobin reached for the bottle of lube anyway, and the cold, wet promise of it made Yeonjun shake against the mattress.

“Those people,” he said, arching his back. “It was all just for work. You know that.”

A long finger slipped into him, slick and easy. Too easy.

“Can you take another?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun nodded eagerly into the pillow. 

Two fingers pumping in and out was almost enough, but still not quite. Yeonjun raised his lower half up onto his knees for leverage, rocking backwards and rubbing his cock against the sheets below at the same time. That felt better.

“I believe you, you know,” Soobin said suddenly. “But–“

The fingers withdrew. Yeonjun protested with a moan.

“– I still don’t like it. I’m your husband, I’m allowed to feel that, aren’t I?” Soobin had his cock right there, putting pressure on Yeonjun’s hole but not enough to breach it. Maddening.

Yeonjun craned his neck to look back at him. “What do you want me to say?” he asked. “That I love you? You know I do. That I want you, more than anybody? I do, yes. That I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me right n– ahh!”

“That’s it,” Soobin said, a little breathless as he pushed himself in. 

The first few inches were always testy, Yeonjun’s body a little slow to open even if Soobin had just been inside him not minutes earlier. Still, the patience and effort was worth it. Yeonjun made whimpering noises as he felt his whole body give in for that final, smooth slide.

“You have to say it too,” he whined, eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, Soobin. You have to say it!”

“Yeonjun,” Soobin panted. For the first time all night a note of desperation cracked the composure of his voice. “Yeonjun, you drive me crazy.”

“Is that all?” Yeonjun sniffled against the pillow.

Soobin leaned forward, covering Yeonjun’s back to whisper into his ear. “I love you. I want you too. And I am also going to die if I don’t fuck you now, so–“

Yeonjun’s surprised giggle stretched out into a wet groan as Soobin pulled back and then shoved forward. Like Yeonjun asked of him, he was not gentle; the headboard of their bed banged against the wall with each stroke. There would be a deep dent in the stucco by the morning. Yeonjun’s whole body shook, too, bouncing back and forth with each thrust. His earrings clinked together in time with them, like little metallic metronomes keeping time to their lewd melodies. Yeonjun trembled and choked on his own breath and tore a hole through the pillow cover with his teeth before Soobin was done with him.

It was blissfully primal, and a little painful, but even that felt good. The singular satisfaction of being stretched demanded the attention of every neuron. When Soobin bit him on the back of the neck, Yeonjun came for the second time with a shout. His spine arched and everything seized up for a moment, just an infinite second, before melting down in one long and pitiful, glorious exhale. He felt Soobin double-over, groaning, from the pressure of Yeonjun’s body clenching down on his cock.

Yeonjun thawed slowly against the bed from the heat of it all, every muscle falling long and loose into the mattress.

Soobin palmed the back of his head easily. “Anyone better than me?” he asked.

Yeonjun blinked against the rumpled pillowcase. “Keep going,” he said instead of answering.

It was an odd question, when he’d just blown out Yeonjun’s back with aplomb. In truth Yeonjun had slept with a lot of people in his life, and some of them had been phenomenally talented in or out of bed. But even so, no one else was Soobin. And by definition that made them all inferior. But he was incapable of saying this in the moment. Instead Yeonjun whined and hissed through his teeth as Soobin started fucking him again, this time in slow, even strokes. There was a servile rhythm to it, the overabundance of something too good and unasked for. 

“Let me flip over,” Yeonjun said in a stuttered moan. “Wanna see–“

“No. Wouldn’t you rather think of me as one of your marks?”

But Soobin turned Yeonjun’s head to the side with a large hand over his chin, and kissed him with sloppy pressure. Yeonjun could tell Soobin was close by how tightly he was gripping his waist; those fingers were a vise around his body. It was like being caught in a claw machine, at an arcade where everybody won, and won big.

“Baby,” Yeonjun whispered, hoarse. “It’s just you. For me, only you.”

Soobin shuddered against him. He pulled out, let Yeonjun turn over onto his back as he’d asked. This time when they kissed, Yeonjun’s hands were everywhere. He touched Soobin and he touched himself. Down there, his hole was hot and swollen. He ached but there was nothing to regret. Soobin was saying nonsense things, sex-befuddled words strung together and forgotten as soon as the phrases were crushed between their teeth clinking together. He was still erect, pulsing in the damp space between their stomachs. Yeonjun pulled on him, a little too hard, and a little mean. When Soobin gasped and closed his eyes, Yeonjun shoved him off and clambered on top. Soobin had the greater strength, but he had the stamina. He rolled his hips over Soobin’s cock, deliberately off-center.

“I could ride you off like this,” Yeonjun suggested, his voice just short of mocking. “Or you could fuck my mouth. Watch my face when you come–”

Soobin bucked up urgently, nearly unseating him. His face was gleaming with exertion, eyes wide, and a vein jumped against his temple with each rapid heartbeat. Yeonjun laughed, and thumbed the darkening bruise on Soobin’s cheek before slinking down that long, ridiculous body. Soobin had a cock that matched, rising triumphantly (desperately) from a thick patch of hair. Yeonjun fingered the curly hairs, gave them a quick little tug that had Soobin jerking beneath him.

“Come _on_ ,” Soobin grit out. “You said you–“

“Okay, okay,” Yeonjun said, laughing again. He bent over, and sucked as much of Soobin’s balls into his mouth as he could.

Soobin was groaning, his head thrown back. His hands cradled Yeonjun’s face, trying to coax him upward. Yeonjun obeyed; he grasped his cock in one hand and gave the leaking cap of it a kiss. He had barely even touched it yet but Soobin was close, had been kept on a blinking precipice for a long time.

“Soobin,” Yeonjun said sweetly. “You’re the one I married. I said yes to you, no one else.”

Then he sank his mouth down, as far as he was able to manage, and sucked. Soobin smelled like sweat and tasted like lube, but it was still good. Yeonjun felt his head being held still; he kept his mouth open, let Soobin rut in and out of it. He looked up, and Soobin was looking back, brow rumpled and lips twisted into what was nearly a grimace.

Soobin cursed wildly, unintelligibly, and came down Yeonjun’s throat.

The sharp taste of it was everywhere, and it dribbled beyond his mouth. With a steadying hand on Soobin’s abs, Yeonjun swallowed what he could and licked up what he couldn’t. He tried to remember why they’d stopped doing this.

Soobin was breathing harshly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Yeonjun scooted back up the bed as Soobin settled down to a normal rhythm. Beads of sweat glimmered on his forehead, some caught in his brows. Yeonjun wanted to lick them, and leaned over to do just that. Soobin’s hand held him at the back of his waist, pressing fingers up each knob of his spine until he loosely gripped the back of Yeonjun’s neck.

“I can’t tell which you liked more– thinking about me fucking other people, or thinking about us walking down the aisle together,” Yeonjun said through a huff of laughter. “Such a depraved romantic.”

Soobin stared up at the ceiling, frowning. “I said I _didn’t_ like it.”

“But you kept bringing it up,” Yeonjun pointed out. “And so passionately, too. Makes a man wonder.” Not to mention, he knew very well, things said during sex were meaningless. _I love you_ , was meaningless when you had a tight body squeezing down around your cock. There was a radius around the act– the wanting of it beforehand, the during, and the after– which rendered people too helpless for hard truths.

“It just… took me by surprise,” said Soobin, his brows relaxing back into their natural positions. “I mean, all of this has been a surprise. But.”

“But?” Yeonjun prodded. Soobin had never been a big talker after sex.

Soobin turned his head towards him. “We learned a lot of things about each other today. I never expected you to be who are you, to do what you’ve done. Including other people.”

Yeonjun blinked down at him. “So. You really never?”

“Sometimes it came close. But no.”

If Yeonjun thought through it all, analyzed every step of every assignment he’d undertaken, he was sure there were ways he could’ve avoided fucking people on the job too. But sometimes one night in an arms dealer’s bed was easier than spending a week collecting intelligence from seven different sources. Sometimes you could only get what you needed to know by letting a corrupt financier buy you dinner and then fuck him on their superyacht anchored off the Maldives. There was no room for guilt or shame in their line of work. But there was some space for remorse, and Yeonjun felt it now.

“Did you abstain for me, or just because you could?” he asked.

“I didn’t want to sleep with anyone else,” Soobin said. “I’d always find another way.”

“Ah. So you’re a better secret agent than me,” Yeonjun teased, pulling a blanket over his regrets. Hiding. Defense through misdirection, one of his favorite precepts. “Mister super spy with all the options.”

“No,” Soobin said quickly, seeing through him, because of course he would. “You’re the best. Everyone in Special Branch knew the things you’ve done. Even if we didn’t know who you were. You did everything you had to.”

It was the closest thing Yeonjun knew he would ever get to an edict of forgiveness. Soobin, admitting that Yeonjun was the better operative, Yeonjun with his unclean tricks and his mercenary ways. Yeonjun lifted Soobin’s hand up, lipped over the broken skin of his knuckles. “Well. None of that matters now.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Soobin agreed. It was tacit recognition and absolution in one generous stroke.

After that, there was no more need for words. The bed was a mess of linen, and they were battered, bruised, spent. Soobin kicked the stickiest sheets onto the floor and they curled around each other under what was left of their broken nest of a home.

“I thought of you every time,” Yeonjun murmured right before falling asleep, and it was true.

In the morning when they woke, their bodies were stiff and sore. But they caught each others eyes in the mirror while brushing their teeth and could only laugh. Under the hot spray of the shower, Yeonjun made Soobin bend down so he could lather his hair. After, Soobin knelt on the floor of the bath to run a washcloth over Yeonjun’s stomach, and legs, and groin with slow tenderness.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. His hand was moving up the silken plane of Yeonjun’s inner thigh. When Soobin looked up at him, the weak morning sunlight in their bathroom hit his swollen cheek, now purpling where Yeonjun’s elbow had struck him the day before.

It was an absurd question with only improbable answers. But– 

“No,” Yeonjun told him with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> well. me being me, i couldn't just write a sexy spy thriller without a little extra seasoning, could i? and honestly i felt there was a really interesting conversation (and sub-conversation, as often happens nonverbally with my yeonbins) to be had here. 
> 
> you can find me here: [twt](https://twitter.com/croptopyeonbin)


End file.
